


Malinger (January 8, 2019)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2019 Daily Drabbles [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain!Ennoshita, Fluff, Gen, Mild Illness, Post-Nationals, Word of the Day Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Nishinoya tries to get out of practice. Ennoshita isn't having it.Word of the Day: Malingerto pretend or exaggerate incapacity or illness (as to avoid duty or work)





	Malinger (January 8, 2019)

Nishinoya let out a very unconvincing sneeze. “I can’t come to practice, Captain,” he protested, “I’m sick!”

Ennoshita folded his arms and stared balefully at Noya. “I know for a fact that you and Ryuu were playing pranks at lunch, so you’re well enough to practice.”

They fell into easy bickering as Ennoshita dragged Noya out by the collar of his shirt. Noya practiced anyways and Ennoshita handed him tissues as consolation when he sneezed, for real that time.


End file.
